A New Adventure Begins
by thetwinklingstar
Summary: Ash and May's daughter, Mina sets out for her Pokemon journey, just as her parents did years ago. Find out what adventures await her as she goes on her journey to become a "Pokemon Master!" Please Read & Review and I will return the favor.
1. Inspiration

**So they other day I found some old stories of mine and I found the story below which I had written when I was younger (except I had to change the punctuation and grammar). This inspired me to do a ****Pokémon Fanfiction even though I'm not all that into it anymore. I just that it would be fun to do, since It's the summer and I have a lot of time on my hands. Anyway, I'm going to use the original ****Pokémon since I don't know much about the newer ones, but I might throw in some of the newer ones. Enjoy!  
**

**Pokemon on Christmas Day**

When Ash was a kid about nine-years-old he was sitting at the dinner table one night. He said to his mom,"I have something to talk to you about." His mom looked worried and asked, "Is it about school?" "No, Mom it's about Pokémon. Kids say that there not real." His mother quickly said, "Don't listen to them and go brush your teeth and go to bed because tomorrow is Christmas day." Th next day he opened his gifts and Professor Oak got him a Pikachu. When he saw that cute bundle of fluff he said, "So, Pokémon are real.I hope to be a Pokémon Master some day." Five months later his 10th birthday came and he said, "Now I can be a Pokémon Master."

**The End**

**This isn't the real story, that is to come soon. Read & Review please and I will return the favor. Thanks!**


	2. Episode 1: A New Adventure

"Mina," came the voice of Ash Ketchum. He was in his Mid-thirties now. The taller version of him was standing over his daughter who was still sleeping. "Wake up!" She stirred for a second a pulled the covers over her head. Ash pulled the covers completely off her and threw them on the floor by her bed. She opened her eyes.

"Gosh, dad. I'm up," she said. "What time is it?"

"Almost 9 o' clock," he replied.

She sprang from her bed. "I'm going to be late, there's going to be no good Pokémon left," she said as she quickly grabbed her clothes from her drawer and rushed into the bathroom. A few minutes later she emerged and stuffed her feet into her trainers. Ash laughed because he remember he had been late to get his first Pokémon, too.

"Bye, dad. I love you," she called as she ran out the front door and ran towards Professor Oak's laboratory She was there in about five minutes but there were no other new trainers there. She was either early or she was late. She rang the door bell and not long after she did an old man opened the door. He was old and a bit hunched over in his old age with a walking stick in his right hand making him wobble slightly. His hair was beginning to thin into gray patches.

"Mina, your late," the old hoarse voice said to her. She nodded a little guiltily. "We still have one Pokémon left. Follow me."

She followed him inside to a room with a cylindrical machine in the center. There was four different circle cut into the top where the Pokéballs were kept. Professor Oak pressed a red button the side of the machine and a Pokéball emerged from the center. "What it is?" asked Mina with awe.

"Why don't you try it," asked Oak. She picked up the Pokéball and threw it like she saw on television. " Pokémon Go," she cried. Nothing happened. Mina looked disappointedly at the Pokéball that lay on the cold linoleum floor unopened.

"Er, he's a bit stubborn," Oak said, "Try again" Once again Mina threw the Pokéball again. This time a tiger colored dog emerged that she had never seen before. Oak handed her a Pokédex. She pointed it at the canine Pokémon who had his head turned away from her.

"This Pokémon is a fire type called Growlithe. This puppy may look cute but it has a very powerful fire attacks. It's evolved form is Arcanine which you can obtain with a Fire stone. They are very loyal to there masters, but they have to be trained first," the computerized voice said.

The Growlithe still wouldn't look at her. _Oh, this is just great_, shethought. The Growlithe was a cute Pokémon, but she had always imagined that she would have a cute Pokémon that would like her immediately. It was like what her mother May always said though, beggars can't be choosers. She was so lost in thought she didn't realize when Oak was speaking to her again.

"Would you like to nickname him?" She didn't answer. "Are you listening?"

"Um, what," she asked coming back to reality.

"I asked if you wanted to nickname him," he stated matter-of-factly. She thought about it for a moment.

"Sure how about, Roo," she said and for the first time since the Pokéball opened the fire-dog looked at her. He trotted over to her but still kept his distance from her as he sat closer, but still out of her reach.

"Come back when you this Pokédex filled out or after you beat the Elite Four which is where you need to go after you obtain all the Pokémon badges from the Gym leaders. She nodded and she threw the Pokéball at Growlithe but he didn't want to go inside. "Here take this," said Oak as he handed her a collar and a leash. She put the collar on Roo and then fastened the leash onto the collar. She dragged him out of the Lab and all the way to her house.

"Dad, I'm home," she called as she pushed the door open. Her dad was waiting for her in the foyer. "Dad, this is Roo. Roo this is Dad." Just at that minute Pikachu ran into the foyer and stared at Roo. _Pika, pika_. Pikachu grabbed on the Roo's tail. He growled at him. Pikachu thunder shocked him and he whimpered. Ash picked up Pikachu.

"It's okay Pikachu, it's just Mina's new Pokemon," Ash said as he soothed Pikachu by patting his head lightly and then scratching behind his ear. Mina tied the leash to the doorknob and then ran upstairs to pack. She packed clothes, books about Pokémon, and other useful tools. Minutes later she was down stairs once more and grabbing Roo's leash off the doorknob.

"Well, I guess this is it," said Mina. "Bye, dad."

"Be careful," said Ash. "And remember to stop by the Pokémart in Viridian City."

"Okay, dad. I love you," she said as she walked out the door.

"I love you to," Ash said under his breath.

What adventures lie ahead for Mina and her Growlithe, Roo? Find out next time by reading the next episode.


End file.
